


I'll Carry You

by larrystylinson92



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, bad boy!harry, innocent!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrystylinson92/pseuds/larrystylinson92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: can you please write one where louis is so innocent and sweet and harrys his bad boy boyfriend and hes mean to everyone except louis he's harry's little angel but harry doesn't go to his school so one day he goes to pick louis up and he see's someone messing with louis and he goes crazy but i want it to be fluffy at the end or throughout the whole thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Carry You

Louis stared at himself in the mirror, sighing. He hated how incredibly plain he was. Everything about him screamed innocent. Normally he wouldn’t care, as long as he was comfortable with himself it shouldn’t matter what other people thought but the student body at his horrid school felt that he needed to be reminded of how they don’t approve of his innocents. It’s not like he chose to be like this it just kind of happened. He wished he went to the same school as Harry, his boyfriend, so he’d have some protection. If he knew what was going on all hell would break loose and Louis didn’t like to cause confrontation when it wasn’t that big of a deal.

 

Louis pushed his glasses onto his face just as the doorbell echoed through the flat. He quickly grabbed his bag and slung in over his shoulder before going to open the door, “Hey babe you ready?” Harry asked pushing a quick kiss to Louis’ lips. Louis nodded and stepped out, locking his door before Harry laced their fingers together. “How was detention yesterday?” Louis asked as they made their way to the younger boy’s car, “Boring like always but I don’t have detention today so I’ll be picking you up after school.” He replied, opening the door for Louis to get into the passenger seat before going around to the driver side.

 

“Hopefully it stays that way. If you happen to magically find yourself with detention, text me so I can catch the bus.” Louis answered smugly. He knew how Harry was some days he was surprised at the things he got away with at school. Harry chuckled as he fixed the bandana in his hair, “I promise to be on my best behavior just for you.” He said as he started the car. The ride to Louis’ school was silent. As they neared it Louis’ could feel himself filling with dread. He knew what awaited him once Harry was out of sight. When they pulled up to the front Harry leaned over pushing his lips to Louis’, “Have a great day, love. I’ll be here to pick you up like I promised.”

 

Louis smiled, “I miss you already.” Suddenly there was a loud knock on Louis’ window and he cringed when he saw who it was that was knocking, “Hey Lou, funny I should run into you here.” He said in his sickly sweet voice, “Hey Marius.” Louis mumbled as he got out of the car. He waved at Harry and begged for Harry to notice the desperate look in his eyes but to his dismay Harry waved back before driving away. Louis felt Marius’ arm snake around his shoulder before pushing him against the wall so hard his teeth clanked together painfully, “Did you do my assignment for me like I asked you too?” he snarled his face inches from Louis’. The younger boy whimpered, nodding as he pulled his bag from his back and opened it before pulling out said assignment.

 

Marius snatched it from his trembling hands, “You better hope I get the grade I want on this or you’ll pay.” He spat before picking up Louis’ bag and throwing it across the courtyard before walking off. Louis wiped at his eyes before he began picking up his things and shoving them into his bag. He silently wished that he could stand to Marius but he was scared. He’d never been in a fight in his entire life. Louis wanted to tell Harry but he knew the younger boy got into enough trouble at his school without Louis adding to his long list of offenses.

 

To make the day worse his first class was with the large brute. As he entered the class room he took his usual seat in the very front - where he was safe. Mr. Payne went around the class room and picked up last night’s assignment before giving them book work to do as he graded the papers. Louis worked quietly at his desk ignoring the tiny wads of paper that were being shot at him from the back of the room where Marius and his crew sat.

 

“Marius I’m very impressed with your paper. I didn’t know you were so passionate about Shakespeare.” Mr. Payne said suddenly from his desk. Louis felt himself tense he knew he should have dumbed it down a bit when he was writing his paper, “Yeah, he’s a great dude.” Marius replied smugly. Mr. Payne stood up from his desk and began pacing the room, Marius’ paper clenched tightly in his hand, “Tell me Marius, what is your favorite play by William Shakespeare?” he asked his face calm. Marius’ face scrunched up with distaste, “Uhm, the one about the dead broad and the dead guy who were in love.” He finally said confidently.

 

Muffled laughter echoed to Louis’ ears as he laid his head down on his desk trying to hide his face from Mr. Payne’s knowing gaze, “You mean Romeo and Juliet?” he asked curiously, “Yeah, yeah that one. It’s a classic.” He answered as he propped his feet on the desk in front of him, “Hmmm, besides Romeo and Juliet who is your favorite character in the play?” he said as he walked towards the back of the room. Louis knew what was about to happen even before the rest of the class knew. Marius stuttered a bit as he tried to think up of some bullshit lie, “That’s what I thought Marius. You have no idea because this paper wasn’t written by you was it? You have once again turned in work that you forced someone else to write for you.” He said as he knocked Marius’ feet from where they were propped up.

 

“If the person who wrote this paper is in this room I want you to know that this paper is excellently written and would have received an A but since it wasn’t written by you Marius you get a zero for this assignment and detention for four days starting tomorrow.” Mr. Payne said as he made his way back to his desk, “Now you all may continue your work.” He added as he sat down. Louis wished the floor would swallow him up. He lifted his head from the desk and Mr. Payne smiled at him sympathetically. Louis sighed trying to suppress his fear of what was to come and continued his work.

 

After class he tried to dash out before Marius had the chance to corner him but he wasn’t fast enough. Marius’ pushed him against a locker so hard Louis was sure the locker now had an imprint of his body in it, “I’m going to deal with you after school.” He snarled before letting Louis drop to the floor. He quickly pulled himself up from the floor and ignored the pitiful stares he was receiving as he ran to his next class. The whole day went by slowly and Louis hoped Harry got to the school before Marius had a chance to even see him. When the final bell rang and everyone filed out the doors Louis found himself glued to his seat, “Louis is everything alright?” Mrs. Lenay asked worriedly.

 

“Oh, yes ma’am everything’s f-fine.” He replied before getting the courage to gather his things into his bag and leave the room. He slowly wandered to the front doors of the building. He peeked his head out of the door, biting his lip nervously when he didn’t see Harry’s car. He slowly crept his way further out and looked around before feeling a bit a relief when he didn’t see Marius or his friends anywhere so he cautiously exited the building. He prayed that they grew tired of waiting and decided to head home.

 

Louis’ phone rang and he smiled when Harry’s name flashed on the screen, “Hey Haz, are you almost here?” he asked hurriedly.

 

“Yeah I just left the parking lot and should be there in five minutes, love.”  He replied a bit concerned at how desperate Louis’ sounded, “Is everything okay, baby?” he asked as he sped up a bit, “Ye-Yes I just want to get home and spend some time with you.” He said as he fidgeted nervously. Louis gasped when he felt someone grab him by his book-bag. The older boy was jerked backwards so roughly his phone slipped from his hand and clattered to the concrete. He was soon face to face with Marius’, “I told you that if I didn’t get the grade I wanted I’d make you fucking pay.” He growled punching Louis in the face hard before throwing him to the ground. Louis whimpered as he curled into a ball trying to shield himself from Marius’ hard punches.

 

Louis screamed when he felt hands grab both of his feet and two hand clasp around his wrists as two people pulled him so he was exposed. Marius smirked, “This is what you get for being such a useless faggot Tomlinson, stop being such a coward and stand up for yourself.” He sneered as he buried his foot into Louis’ stomach. Louis cried and thrashed around trying to pull out of the strong grip that held him.

 

“Ple-Please stop, I’m sor-sorry” He cried begging for them to stop beating him. Suddenly the sounds of a car screeching to a halt filled Louis’ ears.

 

“What the _**fuck** _ do you think you’re doing?!” Harry’s voice shouted furiously.

 

“Oh, look it’s the boyfriend. Have you come to save your princess?” Marius sneered standing up. Before Louis knew what was happening Marius was on the ground. The hands that held him let go and hurriedly tried to help their friend. 3 against 1, how fair. Despite being out numbered Louis watched as Harry dodged their attacks and beat the shit out of them one by one, “I’m going to fucking say this one fucking time so listen up.” Harry screamed his voice angrier than Louis had ever heard it, “If you ever lay your filthy hands on him or even think about it and I hear about it I will hunt you down and make your shit lives pure fucking hell! Don’t fucking test my patience. Stay away from him. I promise you, you don’t want to fuck with me.” Harry snarled before he knelt down to pick Louis up.

 

He carried the crying boy to the car and set him in the passenger seat before getting in and driving off. Louis pulled his knees up to his chest, wincing as he did. He buried his face in his knees and cried. When the car stopped Louis looked up to find that they were at Harry’s house. The younger boy got out of the car and gather Louis’ small body into his arms before carrying him into the house and to his room.

 

Harry went through his closet and pulled out a plain t-shirt along with a pair of gray sweats. He helped Louis strip and change then laid the crying boy in the bed before getting changed himself. He slipped in beside Louis and pulled him into his arms. Louis clung to Harry and buried his face into the younger boy’s neck as he cried and trembled violently.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me Lou?” Harry asked as he petted Louis’ soft brown hair.

 

“Yo-You have enough going on without me ad-adding to your troubles. I-I thought I could handle it.” He replied, his hold on Harry tightening.

 

“I never want you to think that you add to my troubles because you’re the reason I wake up in the morning. You will never have to handle things alone as long as I’m living and breathing, do you understand me?” he said pulling Louis away so he could see his face. He brushed Louis’ tears away with his hand, “I love you so much Louis, more than anything in this entire world.”

 

“I-I don’t know why I’m so bor-boring and plain. You’ve experienced life and have done things, I’ve done nothing. Sometimes I feel like you-you’re wasting your life being with me.” Louis replied as fresh tears fell from his puffy, red eyes.

 

“You’ve never been more wrong, love. You are far from plain and boring. You’re wonderful, intelligent, stunning, you take my breath away every time I lay my eyes upon you.” He said pushing kisses to Louis’ tear streaked face, “You’re the only thing I have in my life that I can call mine. Everything in my life can be replaced but not you. You’re one of a kind, the key to my heart, my angel, my everything.” Harry whispered as he caressed Louis’ cheek lovingly.

 

Louis felt his heart swell and his doubts melt away at Harry’s words. He slotted their lips together in a passionate kiss that left them both gasping for breath, “I love you Harry, so much.” Louis said as he laid his head on Harry’s chest. The younger boy wrapped his arm tightly around Louis’ waist and pulled him close, “I love you too Louis, always.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback appreciated!


End file.
